friends or something else-gray and erza
by erzascarlet7
Summary: another fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Guys this is a Grayza drabble and pls do review….I'd like to continue it as Erza's point of view in the next chapters.**_

ERZA,MY FRIEND OR SOMETHING MORE?-GRAY FULLLLBUSTER

Here at FairyTail we share the true meaning of bonds and friendship.I discovered one too, with Natsu and ,to be honest the bond with Erza is much more stronger. We both have our bittersweet memories. I remember the day when she cried; I don't want to see those tears again.

Once when I and Erza were on a mission (alone!)she asked an unusual question, "Gray why do you blush whenever I cry…..do you like me or is it something else?" I had so desperately wanted to say yes to her question but of course it wasn't the right time. I instead replied, "No Erza, it's just that I don't want you to cry often and keep a smile on your face always…."

"Hmmm…is that just the matter…alright Gray"

It was nice that she changed the topic after this absurd conversation. I don't know why but whenever I see her, I feel as if I am in heaven; a sort of passion and anxiety arises inside me. Whenever I look into her brown eyes, it feels as if I have dived into them.

I wish I could tell her my feelings. But sometimes I feel that she doesn't like me;Jellal has taken that corner of her heart which I want to conquer.

Love is a matter in which you need someone to talk to, like a who do I talk to in this matter?I'm confused and I hate this feeling but it's good on one side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:As I Promised...**_

I still can't believe it. I mean how was this even possible?I,Erza scarlet was going on a mission alone with my bestie and heartthrob Gray Fullbuster. Actually to be very precise,we had already completed our mission and were resting for a day. I am sitting here on the couch reading a book while he is just a few feet across from me watching the blaring TV. Suddenly his head turns around and I put my head down in my book,distracting my focus from him."Erza,have you ever been to Hawaii?"he asked."No,why would you ask that?Wanna take someone there?"I replied in my not-so-usual casual voice."Nope its just that I think that we all should go visit that place together with Natsu and Lucy don't know that as wizards how much life do we have left to live,don't we?"

Now that Gray had mentioned it,it occurred to me too. As wizards,our job was risky and our lives were on stakes. We shouldn't waste our time,in fact enjoy every moment in it. We don't know whether we maybe alive tomorrow or not.

I guess Gray had realized that what a deep thought I had dived into so he tried to change the subject."Interleaving our vacation aside for now,why don't we take a look around this place...It doesn't seem that bad plus it would be good have some fresh air once in a while?"

"Yeah,I guess that would be a nice idea."I got up from my couch placed my book on the table and was ready to go.

It wasn't an interesting walk though. We both didn't have a realistic conversation. It was all about the guild,our comrades,latest weapons ,guilds and some other things that we normally discuss. It wasn't as special as I expected it to be.

Now I'm sitting near the fireplace trying to pack all my luggage and get ready for tomorrow's departure. Gray is in his room packing his stuff. Suddenly someone grabs my shoulders from behind and closes my eyes."HELP ME GRAY!OR IF EVEN YOU WON'T COME I'LL HANDLE THIS DEMON ON MY OWN..."

"Shoot...Erza it's me,Gray. Stop making a fuss and sit still."My heart was pounding like the engine of the train. My eyes then opened and I saw a cheesecake in front of me. It was beautiful and delicious. I offered some to Gray but he said I could eat on his behalf.

When I finished my cake. I was going to wash my hands when suddenly Gray pulled me towards him and said"There's some cake on your cheek let me remove it"He wiped off the cake with his finger and then let go of me.

Is he in love with me too?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I looked up at the blue sky. It was so fun to be on a vacation with your friends. I never imagined that gramps would agree to give us this long holiday but Erza convinced him; after all she's Erza right.

Day by day I'm starting to think of her more as a goddess, that too a beautiful one. And yes no one except me knows other side that is the Erza who can cry and feel all emotional. She's too beautiful and I'm not worthy of her. She's cooking a BBQ and yeah she's a good cook.

"Gray wanna come and try it out,it's delicious!"Yelled course I wanted to try Erza's I went up to them and tried it out."It tastes heavenly!It's the best I've ever ate in my life."This was all I could manage to say, but I know Erza deserved more than this.

"Hey guys!Clouds are coming o'er.I guess our BBQ will have to wait!"Happy cried as he flew down towards Natsu. He and Natsu are probably the best example of friendship and companionship in the whole world.

Who knew the rain would start suddenly? There was a lightning strike and the clouds started pouring, all at once. We all went in our tents. I went inside mine. In one tent there were me, Natsu and Happy. In the other one there were Lucy and Erza. Natsu and Happy thought that they would better enjoy the weather rather than sulk around so they went for a walk or flying should be the better word.

Suddenly I saw a shadow lurking outside. I had fallen asleep and it was 1 hour since the rain started. I thought it might be an enemy so I opened my tent and was ready to punch the shadow but then it defended me. The shadow was of Erza."Now, now Gray doesn't be so aggressive. "She said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Erza?"I asked. She was totally soaked and looked as if she went somewhere far."Can I come in first….or else I'm going to catch a cold?" "O-ok".

"Well Lucy has caught a minor cold and she's sleeping so I don't want to disturb her by staying in the was boring there and I thought I could come here."Erza said while sitting down."Were you sleeping? If that's the case then sorry to disturb you Gray, I should get going…."

"N-no Erza stay here, I've got no problem. I fell asleep because even I was bored."I said tilting my head towards a side so that she couldn't see me blush. I wanted her to stay.

"It's getting a little cold. How about we light up the lantern?"She switched on the lantern lacrima.I watched her face glow in the light. She looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing her armor though. She wore a skirt and a beautiful red top. It matched her Scarlet hair perfectly. She sure had a nice dressing sense. Then she looked at me in the eyes and…and then turned her head towards the other side. Her cheeks were red…was she blushing? Did she like me too?

Then Erza came and sat by my side."Thanks for the cake Gray, the one you bought on the mission."Oh yes! I had totally forgotten that. We were so close back then.

Suddenly there was an explosion nearby….

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What was that explosion about Gray?"I asked Gray, cluelessly.I was worried because Natsu and Happy were there and if Natsu was there then some damage was sure to happen. Gray stood up and opened the tent."Let's take an umbrella and go and check out, together…"He held out his hand and I grabbed it and stood up. We took one umbrella each and then went out. There was smoke rising in the air and we rushed towards it.

I was utterly disappointed and a little bit relieved too when I knew who wrecked havoc in there. It was Natsu of course! And the reason he gave was so lame that for once you'll feel like giving him a slap but the other moment you wanna laugh at it. He said that he and Happy were catching fish and they found a big one. They decided to roast it and then there was some problem, and the fish blew up and believe it or not Natsu said all this with a grin on his face. Gray found a good reason then to start a fight with him. I pulled both of them with the collar and took them back to the campsite.

"The weather doesn't seem like it's gonna clear now. It'll go on like this for at least today "Gray said looking up at the sky. He's good at prediction of weather and they're most of the time true. But I guess Natsu didn't think so."Oh really Mr. Smarty Pants….you think you're intelligent."Natsu said with a smirk."Oh shut up squinty…you don't know anything and I'm way better than you…"Natsu was really angry to hear this and he pushed Gray so hard that he landed on the floor next to me. This fight continued for 10 minutes and then I lost my temper and gave them both a slap."Stop it!You're making me crazy with this fight. Can't you both behave more like humans than animals?"And I really meant what I said .Whenever the two of them were fighting they both were like two wild animals out of control."We're sorry Erza….We really are."Then Gray went towards his bag and took out something."Here this is for you open it and see inside. You can take it as an apology."I took it from him and had a peek at his face. His cheeks were red, probably from fighting. I opened the packing. It was a cute, stuffed white colored cat. And the best part was the name of the cat on its tag was Erza. It was

such a beautiful gift."Th-thanks Gray. You really didn't have to get it. But still it's beautiful. I'll cherish it."I hugged the cat.

That night while I was in my bed, I was feeling cold. I took out the cat Gray had given me and held it close to me. Suddenly I felt so warm…it was probably because of the feelings conveyed through the cat.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The job we had taken ended as usual, with fights and much destruction caused by Natsu. And yes, something unusual this time was that Erza wasn't as angry and scary as usual. I guess my gift had calmed her down. As for the reward, it was reduced to half and that was distributed amongst us four.

As I reached outside my house, a not-so-happy face greeted me. It was my landlady. I guess she was going to ask me for the rent. My life wasn't going too good financially.

She said in her hoarse voice, "Mr. Fullbuster, go and find a new accommodation for yourself. I needn't tell you that your rent is 2 months due. Here are your things. Return back only when you have the money to afford to pay rent."

Before I could say anything she slammed the door on my face. She was an old, cranky woman. So now I was homeless and clouds were forming in the sky.

Suddenly an idea struck me. A few days ago, Erza had bought a cottage in the outskirts of the town. I guess she would let me stay there.

I went straight away to the guild. I found her and told her my folly. She listened intently and carefully,(did I tell you she has good concentration and is a good listener?). She nodded her head and then looked at me and smiled. "Yeah! Of course Gray you can take a shelter in that cottage. Plus it's of no use to me right now. And then what else are friends for eh? I'll come with you and help you settle down…Come on!"

Erza grabbed my hand and we both ran. We ran because it was going to rain soon, that too heavily. Rainy season isn't that good; at least that's what I think.

We soon reached the cottage and Erza unlocked the door. She went inside first and then turned around to face me. "Ta-da! Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring you some tea."

I left my luggage near the door and started to explore. It was a not-so-large cottage with all the furniture and essentials. Erza had decorated in a cute way.

I went and sat down on the couch. Erza soon came with the tea and sat down beside me. She poured some for herself and gave me the rest. "I guess it's going to rain heavily today. I don't think I'll be able to make it to Fairy Hills though…."

"You can stay here then…." I said abruptly. She then looked at me for a minute and then laughed.

"Too eager to make me stay eh?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. So I just rubbed my finger on them and said" No…I mean yes you can stay if you want to. I won't have any problem. Another reason is…I want someone to make delicious tea like this one."

"Alright, I'm staying here for tonight."

Then an embarrassing thing happened. We both touched the same cookie, with my hand on top of her hand. Erza looked at me and said "If you want this one you can have it. I-I will remove my hand."

But I gripped her hand even tightly and said, "Thanks Erza, had you not been there to help I would have probably got drenched and died out there."

"Don't say that Gray." She then put her finger over my lips and got up.

"I'll get the bed ready. "She went and started arranging the furniture. There was no bed so one of us had to sleep on the floor and the other one on the sofa.

"Why don't both of us sleep on the floor? That would cut out the hassle as to who will get the better place to sleep, right?"I suggested.

"Hmm nice idea! I'll arrange the carpet in this way and here, We can sleep on it."

I then took a corner and lied down. Erza too went on the corner. As I turned to that side I saw she had also turned. The fire made crackling noise. There was silence and the owl could be heard hooting.

Erza's face glowed because the fire shown fully on it. This probably made her uncomfortable, because there was a frown on her face. I rose up a little so that the light won't disturb her and soon she smiled. I wasn't feeling much sleepy though. Erza slept soundly. She still wore her armor.

Soon the sun rose and it was morning. Erza left for the guild while I decide to stay behind. I wanted some time alone…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/N- GUYS MY STORY IS TAKING PLACE BEFORE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC. So pls co-operate!

As I was walking down the hill,I realized that the weather that day was pleasant. But I didn't seem to realize it for long as my mind was occupied.

I was just thinking that what if Jellal would come back. I didn't know how I would react after seeing him.

As I reached the guildhall, I was greeted by an unusual commotion. Suddenly, I saw Lucy rushing towards me. "Erza, someone is there to see you!" She was grinning. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the direction of the crowd. I could see a faint image of the person standing in the middle.

I was appalled. It was Jellal!

What was he doing here in the first place? Why did he want to see me?

I approached him quite casually, even though I wasn't feeling the same. " Hi Jellal! What brings you to Fairytail? So you were able to get out of the jail…."

"Erza…. Could we talk…like somewhere alone? I want to tell you something which I won't be able to tell in front of everyone…?

I nodded in agreement. I led him to a corner nearby and sat on a bench. " Sit down and make yourself at home. Tell me what is so important that only I should know?"

" Well your guild is nice and so are your friends. Leaving that aside, I just came here to meet you. Your disappearance on Tenroujima had shocked me….I didn't think you all would be able to survive….Erza, I just wanted to apologize to you again and I hope you forgive me…I really am regretful for what I've done"

I put my hand on Jellal's and said, "Look Jellal, what you did was truly unforgivable. But now that you're saying that you really regret it. So I guess I'll have to forgive you…" I smiled at him.

Suddenly the door of the guild hall opened and Gray entered. When he saw me, he made a frown and went towards the request board.

What just happened? He just ignored me like that? Was it because of Jellal?

I had never seen Gray like this. I excused myself from Jellal and followed Gray. He had gone to the basement where there was the guild library. I followed him.

Suddenly everything went black in front of me…..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Erza… Erza are you alright?" I asked as Erza opened her eyes. She had fainted on the stairs and I had brought her to the infirmary. Luckily she hadn't suffered from any injuries, but her magic power had decreased due to some infection. Doctor had advised to give her full rest for at least 2-3 days.

" Gray…what happened to me? How did I end up here? All I remember is that…that I was following you…" Erza said as she put her fingers on the forehead.

I smiled and took her hand, " Don't worry Erza, everything's fine. You're just suffering from a minor infection which is the cause of your weakness and magic power depletion. You need to rest for 2-3 days, and yes I'll be there for you…"

" Thanks Gray. Where's Jellal? Did he not come to see me?" Erza asked looking at me.

A frown formed on my face. Why did it always have to be Jellal? That fool didn't even help me carry her. But, still Erza cared about her. I replied looking at the floor, "No, he didn't. He left on a job blaming himself for your condition." And then I tried to change the topic. "It's time for your medicine, let me take care of that. Gray Fullbuster at your service ma'am!"

Erza smiled a little. I too smiled at her. She looked so cute when smiling. I went and got the medicine. I poured water in a glass and mixed the medicine with it. " Here take it…might be bitter but will make you well soon, for sure…" I said as I gave her the glass. I know Erza hates anything that is bitter, all she loves are cakes. She took the glass from me, looked at it for a few seconds and then drank it, whole in one go.

" That was worse than I thought it to be. Why can't these medicines taste like a cake?" Erza said making a face. I laughed at this.

"Gray, how did I reach the infirmary from the staircase?" Erza asked as she turned her head away from me.

"I-I carried you. And it's not such an easy task to carry you…with that heavy armour on." I said blushing.

Erza looked at me with a fierce glare which in a second turned to a gentle look. " I know. Even I sometimes think that wearing armour all the time is a fashion faux pas. I don't look that bad in casuals though…"

I wanted to say that no, casuals look better on you than anyone else in the world, but then I controlled myself.

Soon the time passed by and Erza fell asleep. The medicine must've taken action.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I yawned and the put my head down on the bed and fell asleep….


End file.
